


The Perks Of Being A Teenage Elf

by gia_kotadia



Series: The Perks [1]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Boyfriends, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Twins, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gia_kotadia/pseuds/gia_kotadia
Summary: Being a teenager is already hard enough.Add in an olden society and two rebellious groups- one who wants to kill you and your friends and another who wishes to aide you and your friends but resorts to hidden means.Then, add in the fact that you are not human, and are, in fact, and elf from a world-famous presumed to be dead.On top of that, the last piece, add in the baffling mystery of love and romance.Hard, right?This is what it is for the Keeper Crew, elves from the Lost Cities, that are trapped by caving walls that ensure their battle with the ruthless group that opposes them: the Neverseen. Mind you that they also have to survive a year in highschool, as a vacation, and sort out endless love triangles and problems.Very very hard, indeed.





	1. One : A Sleepover To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters in this story. All rights go to Shannon Messenger. However, the plotline is completely mine, so please do not copy off it.

Sophie sighed, tapping a pencil on her desk as Sir Alvin gave an uninteresting and, frankly, unimportant lecture about some war back in the day. She knew it could've been important to Elvin history, but, as she was thinking about a career in Business, she felt it was useless. 

Sitting in the same classroom, with the same four beige walls, sitting at the same desk with the same mentor for the past hour had been mentally exhausting. Sophie couldn't wait until she got home. Perhaps she'd take a nice, hot shower and then settle into her bed to read a good book. 

Yes, that sounded nice. Sophie hadn't even picked up a book for ages, with all that was going on in the Elvin world. The Neverseen, The Black Swan, Vespera, The Lodestar Initiative and all. Sometimes, Sophie felt, it was nice to just be normal. Well, as normal as a teenage elf with five abilities could get. 

One day, she promised herself, she would be privy to experience all the Perks of Being A Teenage Elf. 

And so, as Sophie sat in the classroom, she ignored her mentor and thought about things to do on her bucket list that she hadn't crossed off yet. 

So lost in her thoughts, Sophie hadn't realized that the bell had rung, and Sir Alvin had ceased his lecture. "Oh!" She jumped out of her seat and quickly grabbed her notebooks, dashing out the door and into the crowded hallway. 

Her eyes down as not to draw any unwanted attention to her almond brown coloured eyes, Sophie noticed as Stina stuck her foot out, hoping to trip the uniquely-eyed elf. 

Easily step-siding the foot, Sophie smirked at Stina, causing the girl to glare at her in distaste. "Guess it didn't work this time, huh?" Sophie remarked in a seemingly-pleasant tone, yet everyone watching could hear the biting undertone of her words. 

"Argh!" Stina shrilled in a pathetic voice. "You.... you despicable human being!" 

Sophie just smiled and shook her head. "Careful now, Stina. Wouldn't want the mentors to hear you using such big words. Who knows, they might just move you into a class that has much too advanced vocabulary for you." 

Shooting a scathing glare, Stina huffed and stomped off, presumably to complain to her minions. 

"You really told her, didn't you?" Biana grinned, suddenly appearing at Sophie's side. She tossed some of her wavy brown hair over her shoulder as she opened her locker. "She deserves it though," Biana added thoughtfully, depositing her books and such into the metal closet. 

Sophie could only smile at her best friend. 

"Oh," Biana turned to Sophie, a beaming smile presenting itself onto her pouty, pink-painted lips. "Did you hear- did Fitz mention anything of importance to you yet?" 

Sophie froze. 

There was an almost-knowing glimmer in Biana's teal blue eyes and Sophie's heart thudded loudly in her chest. Did she know? 

"I- what did Fitz have to tell me?" 

"Nothing much," Biana said, turning back to her locker. "Just that we're having a sleepover tomorrow, right after school. I mean, it'll be fun!" 

"Is there anything else Fitz might have told you about?" Sophie asked nervously, her fingers craving to reach up and tug a few eyelashes out, and along with them, a few worries. 

Biana shook her head. "Nope!" 

Alright then, if she said so. 

~

The next day, Biana woke up bright and early- to prepare for the sleepover. Honestly, she loved sleeping in; she wouldn't get up unless she had to. However, Biana was enamored with the idea of making Sophie's first real sleepover perfect. 

And so, down to the kitchen she went, spending nearly three hours baking a grand variety of Elvin treats. Mallowmelt, Ripplepuffs, Blitzenberry Muffins, Custard Bursts, you name it! Biana made them all. 

Since all her friends would be arriving at six o'clock in the evening, Biana thought this would be the perfect time to wake her snoring brother up. Typically, Fitz would wake up before her, but on the weekends, both siblings liked to sleep in. 

"Fitz!" Biana sang as she threw Fitz's bedroom door open, "Wake up! The sun is out, the birds are singing- it's a beautiful day!" Knowing it would annoy her brother, Biana also opened the curtains and allowed the sunlight to stream into the room and directly onto Fitz's face. 

Groaning, Fitz burrowed his head under a black pillow. "Leave me alone," he mumbled, his voice muffled. 

Biana just shook her head as she yanked his blanket off, revealing a shirtless Fitz. "Ew," Biana wrinkled her button nose. "How many times do I have to tell you to sleep with a shirt on?" She asked him, shoving Fitz out of bed. "No one wants to see your non-existent abs!" 

"You mean..." Fitz smirked, and a trickle of dried drool became visible at the corner of his mouth. "These abs right here?" He pointed at his toned chest. 

His sister simply rolled her eyes. "Go brush!" 

~

All too soon, the bell on the clocktower at Everglen sounded six times. It was 6 O'Clock. Biana fretted around the house, making sure everything was perfect at the last minute. She had already sent Alden and Della out for a date night- the siblings were sure the couple wouldn't return until either really late at night or very early in the morning. 

"Calm down, will you?" 

Biana shot her brother a nasty glare. "Shut up- I just want everything to be perfect. It's not like you cared 'cause you didn't exactly do anything!" She retorted with a smirk, flipping her fanciful fishtail braid over her shoulder. 

"I set up the game room!" Fitz protested loudly, his jaw slack with surprise. 

Biana raised her eyes. "Did you do anything else?" She asked dryly, and at her brother's rueful shake of head, she grinned. "Exactly." 

Before the siblings could continue their banter, a knock- or rather, a slew of knocks sounded at the door. Smoothing the wrinkles in her teal dress out, Biana waited as Fitz opened the door, revealing a smirking Keefe. 

"Hey Fitzy, Princess," the blond nodded at both of the Vacker siblings as he let himself inside the house, carrying a rather large bag. 

Nodding at the article, Biana asked, "What's in there?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know," Keefe's lips curved into a teasing smile. At Biana's scowl, he answered quickly, "Just some of my pranking supplies. You never know when you might need them." 

Fitz raised his eyebrows. "And why exactly might you need them?" 

"Tam." Keefe coughed into his fist and looked around innocently- not that his little act fooled anyone. 

Biana sighed. "Idiot." She rolled her eyes and adressed Keefe once more, "Why don't you go up into the second master bedroom and put your stuff there while the others get here?" 

Fitz turned to Biana. "I'll go with him- I need to change my clothes. If Sophie comes, send her to my room please. I need to tell her something." 

~

Sophie raised her fist and knocked on the elegantly adorned main door of Everglen. To her surprise, the door swung open, not to reveal Biana or Fitz, but to reveal Keefe instead. 

"'Sup Foster," Keefe adopted the human interpretation of a playboy as he leaned against a wall and nodded at the blonde. 

Brushing past Keefe and into the sophisticated estate-like house, Sophie replied to Keefe's greeting. "Hi Keefe," she smiled at her troublesome friend, "Where's Fitz?" 

"He's changing in his room, I think. Were you wondering about Biana too or..." 

Blushing furiously, Sophie could only nod. 

"She's entertaining Bangs Boy, Linh and Dex in the living room thing." 

"Alright," Sophie forced her lips into a smile. "I'll go see Fitz first, then I'll join you guys down here. Is that okay?" Without waiting for an answer, Sophie rushed up the stairs and into Fitz's bedroom.


	2. Two : Of Flashbacks And Party Games

"It's done," Fitz whispered excitedly, pressing a chaste kiss to the side of his girlfriend's blonde head. It was unofficial but they knew they could handle it if the couple decided to go public. 

She smiled, agreeing. "Finally. We deserve a break." 

"A week isn't too long anyways," Fitz affirmed, pulling his girlfriend into a real kiss this time. 

Even though they had kissed on a few other occasions, it still managed to take both of their breaths away. The consistency, the rhythm, the passion- it all matched perfectly.

The brown eyed elf pulled away all to soon, a large smile growing on her face as she thought back to how Fitz had asked her out.

It was a Saturday. The Saturday right before the new school year.

He had contacted her telepathically, asking her to come to the Four Seasons tree, where they both had first trusted each other unconditionally.

A little confused but majorly curious, Sophie had gone to the spot.

When she had arrived, there were small pink and white flowers strewn over a pathway and there Fitz was, waiting with a bouquet of white roses.

"These are for you," he had said, smiling softly as he held them out for Sophie to take. "Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Eyes widening, Sophie clutched the flowers tightly and nodded, too shocked to speak.

Fitz beamed. "Then let's enjoy this picnic I set up for the two of us."

"But Fitz," Sophie called suddenly, a Keefe-like glimmer in her almond eyes. "What would you have done if I had said no?"

Fitz stopped in his tracks. Turning back to his now-girlfriend, he replied easily, "We would have enjoyed a picnic together as friends and as cognates."

"Sure," Sophie retorted playfully and then ran in front of the brown-haired boy to the picnic blanket and basket. "I'm hungry!" She declared loudly and smiled up innocently at Fitz.

"What are you thinking about, Soph?" Fitz asked, bringing her out of her thoughts. He looked at Sophie in worry as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling his girlfriend close to him.

Sophie smiled and leaned into Fitz's warm embrace. "Nothing much," she replied in a light-hearted tone, "just about how lucky I am to have you. As a friend, a boyfriend and a cognate."

"I'm glad you think that way," Fitz grinned at the blonde and then started, "we both should probably go join the others though. Wouldn't want them to think something was up, would we?" 

~

"We're getting our Matchmaking Scrolls tomorrow morning!" Biana revealed excitedly, once the group had finished their appetizing dinner of soup and bread rolls. Perched on a baby blue beanbag, she anticipated her friends reactions. 

Tam and Dex just sighed, none too worried or excited about getting the scrolls. Honestly, they could care less about the stupid pieces of parchment paper and their sparkly ribbons. 

Fitz rolled his eyes; he had known about this from some time now and was the one that brought the forms to the parents for the parental permission. 

Linh's smile faltered and she asked for Biana to repeat the exclamation numerous times before a beaming expression graced her lips. 

Keefe ever-so-gracefully choked on the Youth water he had been drinking. "Wait, what?!" He had stammered before turning ashen. 

Sophie just shook her head in disbelief. "Don't you need parental permission from all of our parents?" 

Suddenly turning red, Fitz coughed into his fist. "I did that for all of you." 

"WHAT?!" Sophie turned to her secret-boyfriend, hands on her hips. She calmed down slightly before saying, "I'm sorry Fitz, but can you please repeat that again for me? I don't think my freaking boyfriend would have done that to me!" 

Fitz frowned and hurried over to hug the upset blonde. "I'm sorry, Soph. You know I wouldn't do anything if it wasn't for a good reason," he pleaded, hoping Sophie would understand. "You know that's true..." 

"B-boyfriend?" Linh and Dex chorused together as Keefe and Biana sported knowing smirks.

Tam was the only one that seemed indifferent, although the elves knew, on the inside, he was secretly having a party- being one of the OG Sophitz shippers of course. 

"You know what," Sophie directed the attention away from the couple, "it's fine. I really don't care anymore. I mean, it was bound to happen sometime, right? Anyways, did you hear that Maruca rejected Jensi? Didn't he like Marella though?" 

Biana rolled her eyes with a teasing smile. "Not gonna work, but nice try Sophie." Flipping her braid over her shoulder, her eyes gleamed with excitement. "To start the night off, how about we play some games?" 

"Not this again!" Keefe groaned. 

Tam rolled his eyes, "Shut up, will you?" 

"Boys, boys," Biana drawled, "let's avoid fighting, shall we? Now, I've heard of this... interesting game called 'Truth Or Dare'." 

Sophie sighed, "That is one of the most ridiculous games in the Forbidden Cities. Are you all sure you want to play?" 

"Yep," Keefe smirked, "And nothing you say will convince us otherwise. So, Foster, I suggest you save your breath." 

"Don't say I didn't warn you..." 

~

"Aw, shucks!" Sophie exclaimed, once he had been chosen, for what seemed like the millionth time, in Truth Or Dare. "I say.... truth?" 

"Shouldn't have picked that, Foster," Keefe sent her a lopsided smirk. "Who in this room is the best-looking elf? Answer honestly, or else." 

Sophie gazed at all of her friends. 

Fitz was dressed in a button up white, collared shirt that was tucked into his dark black pants neatly. His hair was styled in a sort-of mussed, helmet kind of way and his teal eyes sparkled as he gazed at Sophie teasingly. His eyebrows wiggled as he transmitted, I look the best, Soph, don't I?

Keefe wore a dark blue jerkin, along with some light, khaki pants with his hair styled in his usual manner; messy. All in all, he looked like the Keefe Sophie had first met. Carefree and looking like he was going to get into trouble. 

Tam's silver-tipped bangs hung in front of his forehead and he wore a dark tunic and equally dark pants. Not too much effort there. 

Dex was wearing a light yellow shirt and elvin jeans. His hair was styled in the same way Biana had done for him, a couple years back, during their very first sleepover. 

Linh looked innocent in her silvery-blue tunic-dress. Her hair was styled into beach waves and she had the slightest blush on her cheeks, making her look like a pure goddess. 

Biana radiated beauty; her teal dress brought out the colour of her eyes, a silver necklace laid just under her collarbone and slightly above the sweetheart neckline of her dress. Sparkly silver bangles clanged together on her wrists and her hair was twisted in a complicated updo while her make-up was natural and stunning at the same time. 

Sophie scrunched her nose up in mock-thought. "I guess.... hmmm, this is actually quite hard." 

"It's obviously going to be me!" Fitz and Keefe exclaimed together. 

"I'll have to say..." Sophie started, her lips twitching upwards into a smile. "The best-looking elf in the room would be.... Biana." 

Biana grinned up at her best friend and blew her a kiss. "Thanks Soph," she added a wink. "Love you!" 

"Love you too!" Sophie called, blowing a kiss back at the brunette. 

Fitz stared at the girls in shock. "Is my girlfriend leaving me for my sister?" He asked, seeming completely serious. 

"Girlfriend?!" Biana exclaimed, sending a wink at Sophie. "I thought you were mine? Are you really cheating on me with my brother?!" 

Sophie shook her head quickly, holding back a laugh. "No, no, B. It'll always be you. I'll always love you," she said solemnly. 

"Good!" Biana grinned victoriously. 

Fitz just stared, not blinking. "I- what even?" 

"Sophiana for the win!" Linh joined in, pumping a fist into the air. "They're my OTP!" 

The boys just stared, not knowing how to react.


End file.
